A New Seeker
by Lord Grimmwolf
Summary: When evil comes to Hartland, Eli must warn Richard and Kahlan.
1. The Discovery

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean traitors," I questioned Shota.

"Those men, your Father's so called trustworthy knights are traitors of this kingdom and the two territories, I have foreseen that as soon as the crown is placed on your head, the knights will stick a sword through your father and take you and your mother captive before you could even try to confess them, then they plan to take you through the boundary and force Kahlan and Richard to forfeit the throne to their new master, in exchange for your lives," Shota told me, speaking quickly, knowing we had to act soon.

"One of those knights is my uncle, he would never betray his own blood," I said, defending my uncle.

"I'm sorry Elija, but he is the leader of the campaign, and he has been promised the throne of this territory, do you not remember who your father was before he was confessed?"

"Your betrothed arrives in two days time, you must gather those you know you can trust and come up with a plan, and if you're betrothed does not cooperate with us you will-," she paused, not wanting to say it.

"Have to confess her," I said finishing the sentence.

"Correct," was all she said.

"We have to warn my parents," I said. I rushed from my chambers and sped down the stairs, Shota close behind. I was stopped in the middle of the hall were my parents chambers were, "Halt, no one is allowed inside," a tall, black bearded soldier told me. Insulted, I held up the bottom corner of my robes and asked, "What is this."

"A robe your highness,"

"And what color is it."

"White sir."

"And do you know what that means."

"It means you are of the royal bloodline, sir."

"Exactly, which means I out rank you, so I suggest you move aside or I will personally escort you to the dungeon."

The soldier smiled at the this, "I'm afraid you are a bit out numbered, My Lord," he turned and nodded at the two men standing guard at his parents door. Shota concealed behind me stepped out (startling the man) and outstretched her arm.

She lowered it and said "I do believe you are the one who is out numbered," she smirked. He spun around only to find both men on the floor, dead. When he turned around again, my icy grip was already around his neck and he had an odd sensation. My eyes turned black, as did the soldier's. I drew back my hand and the man dropped to his knees and said, "Command me confessor."

"Guard the door and knock four times if someone is coming," I commanded.

"Yes confessor," the guard replied.

Shota, the soldier, and I covered the remaining space between us and the door to the royal chambers. I opened the door full draw and Shota and I dragged the two dead men through it.

"Eli! What is going on here," Queen Denee said with a look of horror on her face.

"We need to talk," I told her, "now."

I told my parents what Shota had told me, and also what had happened in the hallway.

"I know you don't want to believe your brother-in-law is a traitor Denee, but my visions never lie," Shota said.

"I knew I should have confessed him when he first showed up here trying to claim he was always faithful to the resistance," Denee scolded herself.

"It's okay mother, we all wanted to trust him, therefore we didn't even try to see if he was lying," I comforted her.

'"Well we need a plan," Shota said, "is there anyone you know you can trust with your life."

"The Children of Truth," I answered her. I was the leader of the Children of Truth, they were a group of women (Eli felt women were more trustworthy than men) with elite fighting ability. Eli had trained them to fight with the double daggers that the confessors fight with, but each also carried a sapphire rod. It is more a less an agiel that are the color of a sapphire, and are a bit thinner. They were created after the battle of Valaria when Denee and Finn fought off at least a dozen mordsith, Denee and Finn took all of the mordsith's agiels and brought them back with them to the mainland. When Shota joined them she disguised them as the Sapphire rods and also made it possible for the wielder to feel no pain as long as they held it at the handle.

"Then they will have to assist in your escape plan," Shota said. "Escape plan," I asked, "What do you mean, do you simply want me abandon our people to the traitors."

"You have to get out alive. Your parents can handle things here. My thinking is that if we could get the wedding and the coronation to be at the same time, you will be the true King of Hartland (the decided upon name of this territory) thus leaving the King alive, for they are planning to kill the King," she gestured toward Finn, "and if the King is still alive the people will not bow down to a new master, and whoever takes over will never be the true king. Then you can escape through the boundary and alert Kahlan and Richard of the danger."

"When does Princess Isabella arrive," Denee asked.

"In two days time," Shota answered.

"But what if she doesn't cooperate," Finn ventured to ask.

I glanced at Shota. "We may have to confess her," Shota answered.

"We will do what we must do," Denee said.

"Now, Eli, organize a meeting with the Children of Truth at seven o'clock sharp at the top of the east tower on the day Princess Isabella arrives, she to will have to be in attendance," Shota said.

"Right," I replied.

A/N hope you enjoyed it! There is more to come, and if anyone would like to Beta this just let me know.


	2. The Princess

A/N: Decided to keep going with this story for now considering it is my most popular.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Chapter two

The horns sounded on the morning of Princess Isabella's arrival as her beautiful carriage came to a stop in front of the palace steps. The King, Queen, and Prince waited to greet her. The Princess walked up the steps escorted by two men at arms, whose shields bore the mark of the country of Flowen, a distant country in the mountains of Telk.

"Welcome to Hartland Castle Princess Isabella, I am King Finn and this is Queen Denee, and let me introduce you to my son Elija, Crowned Prince of Hartland." I strode down the steps toward Isabella.

"Welcome to my home, and soon to be your home as well," I greeted her.

"I am very pleased to finally meet Prince Elija," She said.

"Please call me Eli," I said.

"Very well, Eli," she said smiling at him; _Wow, he doesn't seem as bad as I thought he would be_.

"Won't you come inside dear and have some breakfast you must be starving from your long journey," the Queen gestured toward the massive metal doors to the castle.

"Thank you very much," Isabella turned to her two men at arms, "Unpack my things and take them to my rooms." They bowed to her and walked toward the carriage. My father and I followed the women into the grand dining room, Denee and Finn sat at either end of the table and Isabella and I sat across from each other at the middle of the unusually long table.

"Breakfast is served," a chubby man said coming through the doors opposite the one I had just entered. The man held the door open for a dozen servants with rolling food laden carts. They placed the food on the table and by the time they were done the entire table was full with food. Isabella had a shocked looked on her face.

"Something wrong with the food Isabella," I asked, smiling.

"Oh, no, I mean, I have never seen this much food in my life, even at the fanciest balls at my castle in Flowen, I have never seen this much food."

"Well we do like to show off for our guests, but don't worry once you've been here long enough, and the guest title has worn off, you'll have much less food I can assure you," I said smiling even broader.

"Oh, I can't wait for that," she said smiling back.

Once all the food they could eat was gone, the King and Queen excused themselves to give Isabella and I some time to bond.

"So, how about we take a walk around the palace grounds and get to know each other, and then I can give you a personal tour of the castle and show you all the secret tunnels and towers," I suggested.

"Sounds delightful, shall we go," she asked, standing up.

"We shall," I said.

"We walked out of the dining hall and into the foyer of the castle. Shota was standing outside the doors of the dining hall. I gave her a nod, telling her that the plan was commencing. The doormen opened the doors for us, and we walked out into the beautiful sunlit morning.

"It's a beautiful day is it not Isabella," I asked.

"Since I must call you Eli, you shall call me Izzy," She said a mock smile on her face.

"Very well, Izzy, isn't it such a beautiful morning."

"Why yes, Eli, it is." We both laughed. I brought Izzy over to my favorite garden with a Gazebo in the middle. We sat on down next to one another, I took her hand in mine and asked,

"Izzy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I trust you," I looked into her eyes.

"Of course, what would make you think you couldn't?" I could tell she wasn't lying. I decided to fill her in on what was happening.

"And you need my help?"

"Yes, once we are married you will be the Queen of Hartland, you can't die either. You will escape with me to Talmont to warn Richard and Kahlan."

"Eli, there is something you must know."

"What is it?"

But before she could reply my uncle walked up, "Well, getting to know each other already?"

He shifted his gaze on Isabella, "Princess, your presence is needed in your chamber, something about the wrong pair of shoes."

She looked apologetically at me and then left with my uncle. I watched as they walk away, but something was odd. They appeared to be angry about something, and then Isabella pushed him away and walked into the castle.

I didn't like the look of that. Isabella hadn't even known his uncle for that long how could they be fighting already. I walked over to his uncle and asked what he and Isabella had been talking about.

"Oh, she was upset because they forgot to bring her favorite shoes on the trip."

"Oh, then I guess there is nothing to worry about." But there was, I had looked into my uncles eyes and I knew he was lying.

Later that night, I had to get Izzy the time and place of the meeting. So I walked to her chambers only to find two guards standing outside. I walked up to the door but before I could open it the guards stepped in front of me.

"And where do you think you going?"

"To visit my fiancé, now get out of my way."

"I'm afraid she asked not to be disturbed."

"I don't care let me through."

"Can't do that your highness."

I knew his only chance was to get Izzy out here so I decided to yell, "LET ME IN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GUARDS." As I had hoped, the chamber doors flew open to reveal the elegant figure of the princess.

"What in the name of the Creator is going on here," she addressed the guards.

"You told us not to let anyone enter."

"No, I told you not to let anymore cleaning maids enter. Now stand aside."

The guards moved aside and let me passed into the room.

"Idiots," and with that she slammed the door.

"What is it," she asked.

"We are having a meeting tonight at the top of the east tower at seven 'o clock sharp, come alone."

"I'll be there."

I left the room and headed for Shota to tell her the good news.

A/N: Please review I want to know what you think. I can take constructive criticism. More to come with this one.


	3. Escape

A/N: Here is the third chapter to the story, hope you enjoy it. Oh I should warn you that I switched Eli into first person so wherever it would normally say _Eli _it now says _I, _stuff like that. And if you go back to chapter one or two they have also been changed.

It was time for the meeting and I was making my way to the east tower. When I arrived, most of the Children of Truth were already there. The Queen had come leaving the King behind so as not to make it obvious that something was going on. Not soon after the Princess and the rest of the Children of Truth arrived, Shota close behind, she would keep watch in case there were any eavesdroppers.

"Now, I assume you all know why we are here," I began. When no one responded I continued, "We have traitors in the castle and we have devised a plan of action. Shota has arranged for the wedding and the Coronation to take place at the same time so that I will be the true King and Isabella my Queen. The minute the crown is place on my head and the ring on my finger, the traitors will attempt to kill Finn and take myself and my mother hostage. But we will be ready for it. Finn will be wearing armor under his ceremonial cloak so when the traitors try to stab him through the back, the sword will simply deflect off him, thus giving us the element of surprise. At that point you," I gestured to my group, "will move in for the attack. We do not know exactly how many of the soldiers are traitors. When my uncle arrived at the palace he had at least twenty men with him. We only have so many confessed D'haran soldiers. Most of them were sent off to protect other royal families on this side of the boundary, so we are outnumbered. This is why in the mitts of all the confusion Princess Isabella and I will make our escape. It is up to you to keep the hope of the people alive, I will return. Once we find out who the man is that dares defy us and his is killed, I will return and take up my throne."

The entire assembled group exchanged looks of agreement.

Denee stood, "Then it is settled, tomorrow we act."

{*******}

It was the morning of the wedding/coronation and I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Wondering whether everything would go as planned, wondering what would happen to my family and friends in my absence. Would we defeat the new found enemy? My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

"Enter," I said still staring at the roof.

Izzy entered the room. I sat up revealing my bear chest, "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong; Shota has asked me to inform you that she will not attend the wedding. She has gotten everything we need for our journey ready, and will be waiting for us with horses. Oh and Eli?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

An insistent knocking came from the door.

"Enter."

One of Isabella's men at arms entered the room. He respectfully bowed to both of us and then addressed Isabella, "Your Highness, you are needed in the ball room for some of the wedding preparations."

She nodded and followed him out the door. I was left alone again, wondering what Izzy kept trying to tell me. I decided it would have to wait. For now I had a wedding and coronation to attend. I got myself dressed into the nicest clothes I owned. A white silk tunic, and a blue leather vest. With dark blue leather pants and black boots that reached up almost to my knees and tucked my pants into them. Then I put on my ceremonial cloak that was quite heavy, with detailed designs all over it. I also put on a weapons belt, with my sapphire rod and two daggers, and concealed it with my cloak. Finally I placed a golden circlet on my head, the symbol of a Prince. I descended the steps and headed for the ball room, where the wedding/coronation would take place. When I arrived in the ball room I was surprised to see my Uncle lurking around the altar that had been made for the special event.

"Ah, Uncle, are you ready for the big day," I asked with a fake smile plastered across my face. My uncle stood bolt upright, attempting to mask the guilt in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, quite ready," he said looking anywhere but into my light green, truth seeking eyes.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh. I was just making sure the stage was securely sound. Wouldn't want it breaking while you and your parents were standing on it," he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"And where is Isabella?"

"Oh, yes, she has gone to her chambers to finish getting ready for the wedding."

"Well I guess I will have to wait to speak with her then."

"Why do you need to speak with her?"

I gave my uncle a suspicious look, "That is not your concern."

"My apologies your Highness, I was merely being curious."

"Well then learn to control your curiosity, I have little patience this morning and do not intend to be dealing with misbehaving guards," I turned and smiled. I was purposely trying to make him angry.

"Good day uncle," I swept from the room, leaving an insulted soldier behind.

{********}

I was standing next to Isabella outside the ballroom, waiting for our queue to enter. Isabella was wearing a beautiful flowing, baby blue dress that reached the floor. Her long brown hair was on top of her head in a large bun, held in place by a silver circlet, the symbol of a Princess. She wore long white gloves that reached her elbows and white, high healed boot, that reached up to the middle of her shin. She secretly had a dagger in each boot in case she needed to defend herself.

The horns sounded from inside the ballroom and the double door came open. We walked in arm in arm, all the way up the isle to the altar where a Sister of the Light stood waiting. Once we reached the altar the Sister began the service.

"Do you Prince Elija Amnell, crowned prince of Hartland take this woman as you wife, and swear to love her as you would love the Creator?"

"I swear so to do."

"And do you Princess Isabella Quellar, Princess of Flowen, take this man to be you husband, and swear under the Creator's eye that you will love him and cherish him until the day the keeper summons you?"

"I swear to the Creator that I will."

She turned back to me, "Do you swear to govern the people of Hartland justly, and seek justice over vengeance when necessary?"

"I do."

"Do you accept the title King Elija Amnell the Kind and take it willingly?"

"I do."

A servant stood next to each of us holding a pillow. On the pillows were rings, both with the seal of Hartland on them, a white archway on a green field; symbolizing the arch that was built to keep the boundary open during the reign of Darken Rahl.

Another two servants, who were already standing on the altar, walked forward holding two crowns, which were full circle, royal crown, with diamonds and sapphires all over them. We both took a ring off the pillows and began to put them on one another. As we did this the two servants with crowns began to place the crowns of both of our heads. My heart was beating out of my chest, as soon at the rings and crowns were in placed the battle would begin. Another second passed. I was starting to sweat. Then the next second both the rings and the crown where in place. There was an echo throughout the ball room of a sword bouncing off metal, the attempted assassination of my father. The Children of Truth ran forward attacking any soldier that wasn't a D'haran. Denee and Finn were fighting with my uncle and the man who tried to stab my father. We need to go, now. I looked Izzy in the eye and she nodded as if she understood. I took her by the hand and we ran for the door. As we were running two more soldiers barred our path. Still running, I took out my sapphire rod and a dagger and Isabella took out her daggers. We charged the soldiers and they immediately tried to swing their swords at us. We deflected the blows and easily evaded them. I was surprised how well Isabella could fight. We ran for the door and threw it open. We made our way toward the front door, where Shota would be waiting for us with horses in the courtyard. We found her just outside the door.

"Hurry everything you need is in the saddle bags! Hurry!"

We both mounted our horses and galloped for the gate.

"OPEN THE GATE!" I bellowed. Luckily there was a confessed D'haran on the gate so he obeyed me and opened the gates. We rode as fast as the horses would take us and as far away as we could get from the castle.

A/N: So epic! Please review, I want to know what you thought! Just remember, Eli is in first person now, so if you were confused that was probably why.


	4. Evil Encounters

A/N: SO SORRY, I'm sorry It has been so long, I've been really busy! But hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Once we were a half days ride away from the castle we decided to stop and make camp for the night. I jumped down from my horse and offered Isabella my hand. She took it and jumped down from her horse. It was then she noticed the gash on my arm.

"You're hurt!"

Before I could protest she ripped of my sleeve and examined the wound.

"How did this happen?"

"When we were running from the ballroom one of the guards swung at me and I deflected it with my arm," I replied.

"Come on, there is a river down there, we can clean it."

I followed her down the hill to a river that ran out of sight in both directions. She knelt next to it and dipped the hem of her dress in it. I knelt next to her and she dabbed the wound with her dress.

"That's as clean as I can get it, you have to be careful with it though, it's a very deep wound. Here, this will stop the blood." She tied the sleeve she had ripped from my arm around the wound.

"There, that will help it stay clan, and stop the blood from coming out."

"Thank you," I smiled at her.

She beamed back, but then her smile faded into a look of fear. Before I could turn to see what she was looking at, I felt a sword pressed against my neck.

"Move, and I'll kill you," came a woman's voice.

"Stand."

I stood.

"Turn around."

I turned, and found myself looking into the ice cold stare of a mordsith.

"My name is Denna, what is yours?"

"King Elija Amnell of Hartland, killing me would be an act of treason."

"And who would know, your little friend," she looked at Isabella, who had now risen from the ground. While her eyes were averted I grabbed my agiel and dagger and lunged at Denna. She deflected the blow with some difficulty.

"Eli look!" Izzy yelled.

Five more mordsith were heading down the hill. Izzy had her knives drawn and was poised for action. Eli and Denna had both lost their weapons and were now in the middle of a fist fight, knee deep in the river. Izzy placed herself between Eli and the oncoming Mordsith. She threw one of her knives which stuck one of them in the chest. Her body came tumbling down the hill. Once it reached the bottom of the hill Izzy retrieved her knife and prepared to throw it again, but before she could, three arrows came out of no where and plunged into three of the four remaining mordsith. Leaving only one alive Izzy looked in the direction the arrows had come and saw another mordsith. The new arrival was running toward the lone remaining mordsith. Once she got there she drew her agiel and touched it between the other mordsith's shoulder blades (a deathly spot should it be touched my an agiel). Now the only one left was Denna. At the moment Denna was on top of me, and in the process of drowning me. Izzy charged at Denna and jumped on her. Both Izzy and Denna went tumbling into the water. The new arrival waded over to my limp body and dragged me out of the water. Then she ran to aid Izzy. Together she and Izzy got Denna out of the water and pinned her to the ground.

"Well, well, well, the exiled one returns," Denna said with an evil smile.

The new arrival punched Denna in the face, hard, which knocker her out. Then she dragged her to a nearby tree.

"Do you have any rope?" she asked Izzy.

"I think we might have some in the saddlebags." Izzy scurried up the hill to the horses.

The new arrival went over to where I still lay and examined my crown and ring.

Noticing the insignia on the ring she thought to herself, _this man is the King of Hartland, my ticket into the midlands._

I began to stir. When I realized I was looking up at a mordsith I swung my fist toward her face. She calmly reached up, grabbed my wrist, and held it back with unbelievable strength.

"I mean you no harm My Lord."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Why did you just call me, My Lord?"

She held up my ring and said, "You are the King of Hartland aren't you?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Cara. At the death of Darken Rahl, I became the leader of all the mordsith. But my sisters plotted against me because I wanted to help the seeker. Then they exiled me and now I spend my time trying to find a way through that stupid boundary." She looked off in the direction of the boundary, a look of disgust on her face. By this time Isabella had returned to Denna and was tying her up. Cara looked over at her.

"So that must her majesty the Queen." Cara said.

"Yes." Eli was still trying to decide what to make of this new comer.

A/N I know this is a bad place to stop but I'm stuck on what to do next. Sorry.


	5. Prologue

A/N: Okay, this is the prologue for A New Seeker. For some reason I forgot to put it when I started the story, Sorry about that. This may clear a few things up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Prologue

In the time since Richard Cyfer, the Seeker of Truth, defeated Darken Rowl with the help of Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell, a mordsith, and the three boxes of Orden, peace had spread throughout the three territories (now the two territories). The great wizard, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, and the powerful sorceress, Shota, discovered the elixir to make a person immune to the confessors touch. They gave the elixir to Richard so that he could finally be with his true love, Kahlan. They married and are now known as King Richard the great, and Queen Kahlan the just. They rule from the People's Palace, but the palace is no longer in D'hara. The name is now Talmont. Though all these changes were made, there was no possible way for the boundary to be destroyed, but Zedicus and Shota discovered a way through it. They created two magical stones that would lead you through the boundary. Kahlan and Richard have one while the Royal family on the other side of the boundary have the other.

When Denee Amnell and Finn arrived in Valaria they began to teach there son, Elija, right from wrong. They were determined to keep him away from the darkness that tried to take all male confessors. Today Elija, known as Eli, is the kindest, most caring person you will ever meet and also the first ever male confessor to live past the age of eleven. Denee and her husband agreed to take the thrown and become rulers of the other side of the boundary. Kahlan and Denee signed a decree that both sides of the boundary would remain allies, and any one who threatened this vow would come to either queen to be confessed. Zedicus and Shota decided it was best that they both stay on different sides of the boundary to keep the two royal families safe. Zedicus stayed with Richard and Kahlan, so Shota went with Denee and Finn. Kahlan and Denee also started the council of five. It is made up of the five remaining confessors that survived the rise of Darken Rahl. Together they confessed every unloyal D'haran soldier, who now serve both royal families. Now it is two days before the coronation of Prince Elija Amnell (Elija elected to keep his mother's last name to keep the name of Amnell going) when Shota makes a startling discovery.

A/N: The next time I post it will go back to it's normal course and continue with chapter five.


End file.
